On My Own
by dejectedxangel
Summary: One-shot songfic based on the song "On My Own" by The Used and the oh-so-loveable Seto Kaiba. Please READ REVIEW )


"On My Own"  
By dejectedxangel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did, then the oh-so-yummy Seto Kaiba would be my property and I'd be a very happy girl. I don't own the song "On My Own" either, but the band "The Used" does. You should check them out, they're awesome   
  
The words in italic bold are lyrics to the song =)

"Big brother!"  
  
Azure blue eyes opened and met with mirroring blue ones framed with jet-black hair. As his vision cleared, Seto glanced at the clock by his bedside.   
  
"Mokuba, it's 6 in the morning on a Saturday..." he groaned, sitting up on his bed.   
  
"Yeah, but the bus is coming to pick me up in an hour for camp."   
  
"Oh... that's today?"   
  
"Yup! I'm gonna be gone for a month!"   
  
"Did you pack everything? Cell phone? Laptop? AOL Mobile Communicator?"   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry big brother! I'll keep in touch. I was thinking maybe we could have breakfast one last time before I leave?" He smiled up at his big brother and his eyes shone. Seto gave him one of his genuine "only for Mokuba" smiles and nodded, getting out of bed.

Seto walked around the empty hallways of the Kaiba Mansion. Despite the fact that he'd lived here since Gozaburo adopted him, he didn't know the place entirely. With Mokuba gone, he'd done a lot at work to fill in the empty hours, and after getting enough of his work at the Company done for a few days off, he came to the only place he had. As his mind wandered, he walked into a wing of the house he'd never really visited.   
  
During Gozaburo's reign of terror, Seto steered clear of this place. A small door he'd never seen before caught his eye, bringing him back to reality. Opening it, he found a spiral staircase leading somewhere upstairs. It still looked cleaned and polished, despite it's lack of use.   
  
'_I guess the maids really **do **clean the whole place from top to bottom,_' he thought amusedly, climbing up the stairs. They seemed to head on forever, until he reached a door. He twisted the knob and it opened with ease, a gust of fresh air hitting him and taking him by surprise. Taking a deep breath, he took a step and found himself in a patio-like area. As he walked outside and took a seat at one of the old chairs, he noticed the blue tiling going upwards at the sides of the patio walls.   
  
"I'm on the roof?" he asked himself, then became aware that he was talking to himself and shook his head. There was a railing to keep the people from falling off and as he stood up and walked towards it, he realized how high up he was. Looking down, he could actually see far into the streets near his home and the people walking by, he could see his gardeners tending his beautiful garden to which he hadn't given attention until now, the maids going about cleaning the fountains that decorated said gardens but that he never sat at, the pool men cleaning his pool which he never used save for when Mokuba wanted him to...   
  
**_See all those people on the ground   
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside   
But just for tonight_**  
  
It then hit him: the waste of it all.   
  
He turned around and took one of his chairs and brought it close to the railing. He'd never been able to see this little getaway spot from the ground and he highly doubted anyone would either. He sat back, crossed his legs and unbuttoned his shirt some, the warm sun kissing his light skin and his beautiful eyes watching his workers.   
  
Just how many people were receiving checks with his company logo on it? He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about how many people were able to feed their families, thanks to him... worldwide, for his company now had locations in a few more places other than Japan.   
  
Families...   
  
**_The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
That something is missing  
Maybe I...  
But what do I know _**  
  
He opened his eyes again and glanced down, a faint giggling drawing his attention. In the distance by the gates to his grounds a girl with brown hair was passing by accompanied by a young man. They stopped for a moment and looked inside, admiring his garden from afar. The boy wrapped his arms around the girl and she leaned back into him, her head resting just below his neck. Seto watched, recognizing the girl as a student at his high school. He witnessed the look of bliss on the young couple's faces as they simply stared at his garden, each enjoying the other's company. Somewhere inside him, he felt a void grow. He needed something that the couple had...   
  
'But what?' he thought to himself, 'I have it all! It's nothing... it's nothing...' he thought, turning his gaze away from the couple. A squeal and laughter brought his gaze back to the couple. He narrowed his eyes... he was kissing her neck.   
  
**_And now it seems that I have found nothing at all_**   
  
"Get a room," he muttered, getting up, heading to the door, back to the stairs and into the halls again.   
  
He growled for a moment, paused by a window and just leaned against the wall beside it. He brought his hand to his head for a moment, wondering what brought on this anger.  
  
_I love you_.   
  
For a moment, just for a moment, he thought he had heard an actual girl talking to him. He looked up but found no one there. He slipped down the wall to the ground as the room blurred, a memory from long ago that he had nearly forgotten after leaving the Orphanage flooding back.   
  
_They sat at the swings together, Mokuba and Seto. A girl with short brown hair and sky blue eyes walked up to them, her face a mix of happiness and sorrow.  
  
"Hey you..." she said, forcing a smile though her eyes were tearing up.  
  
Mokuba simply stared at her while his brother smiled at her, then frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I'm leaving. The director just told me a couple decided to adopt me..."  
  
"Then why are you so sad? You're finally getting out of this place!" said the brown-haired blue-eyed boy, standing up and extending his hands in a broad motion, emphasizing his point.  
  
The girl stepped closer to him and took advantage of his outstretched arms to hug him. She sobbed into his shoulder and he brought his arms down, hugged her lightly, and then released her.  
  
In the distance, a tall woman called out to her and she released the boy. They told each other goodbye but before leaving, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered 'I love you', then ran off.  
  
Seto just waved as she left and went with his brother again. He'd played with the girls a few times and considered her a friend, since she helped protect Mokuba on the rare occasions he wasn't around. He didn't give much thought to what she had said or did, but rather simply decided to forget it happened. Smiling, he stood behind Mokuba on the swing set.  
  
"Get ready Moki... one... two...three!" and with that he pushed the swing, his smile broadening as Mokuba giggled.  
  
**I want to hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down**_  
  
_I love you,_ said the voice again as he released a sigh he didn't know he had been holding back.  
  
**_Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something_**  
  
Kaiba shook his head angrily, trying hard to clear the thought from his mind. As the image of the girl began flooding away the same way it had come back, he stood and went to his room. Opening a laptop that he'd left on his bed, he checked his AIM window for his brother's screen name. He'd already talked to him that morning, but he said the group leader was taking him and the others hiking and he'd be out the whole day. He _would_ try the cell phone if it weren't for the fact that the signal was dead in the mountains and his brother wouldn't receive his call.  
  
He lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Mokuba was away, his work didn't need him at the moment, and everything he usually devoted so much of his time and life to was running smoothly. When you took away his work and brother...  
  
"I have nothing." he stated simply. The truth of the matter had become clear and he knew it...  
  
**_Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all _**  
  
**Author's Notes: **Hey hey!! Just had a couple of things I wanted to clear up that I didn't cover in the disclaimer, tee hee.  
  
AOL Mobile Communicator is this thing AOL offered me (when I still had the service) that's like portable AIM. I know there are other devices for that now, but from what I've seen, that one looks better =) It's like staying online without having to plug it in or anything. This belongs to AOL, not me, so no suing! If anything, I think I'm advertising xx  
  
That orphanage memory wasn't in the series, but it's made up by me, so please, no flames telling me there was no such girl 'cause it's a FICTION WORK, meaning it's not the original and the author can add whatever they like   
  
Hehehe, well I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm sorry if it sucked... I just like the song and felt like writing a songfic ;  
  
-Much Love, dejectedxangel 


End file.
